


Winter time

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: Adam's looking forward to some nice and cozy days in the mountains which is exactly what he gets at first, until he comes across a new acquaintance in unusual circumstances...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea I had for years, which turned out longer than intended. Anyway, hope you like it!

Adam had been looking forward to this day for a long time. He just needed a break from work and the stressful atmosphere that always reigns the city and especially now that Christmas was only a few weeks away. Anyway, he was happy he could flee from all that into the sweet calm of the mountains for a few days. He had booked this holiday almost a year ago already, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to get a room anymore anyway. This hotel was booked for months and months in the future and as he drove up the road to his destination, he could already see why.

The hotel looked stunning itself, but surrounded by all the mountains and with everything covered in white, it was an absolute breathtaking view. Adam parked his car in the parking lot and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk before he entered the hotel through the sliding door. There was a big reception in front of him to which he promptly headed to, a big smile on his face in anticipation of what was ahead of him.

After he had shown his passport and filled out some personal data, the kind man behind the desk had informed him about the dining times and what services the hotel offered before he handed him his room card. Adam thanked the man and grabbed his suitcase, pulling it along behind himself as he headed to his room in the ground floor.

+++

Theo and four of his friends were on a men’s trip for the weekend. They planned to go skiing and most importantly, drink themselves senseless afterwards and maybe find some nice company to party with, or spend the night with if something arose out of the situation. Anyway, he was sure it’s gonna be an absolute blast, just as it had been the times before. It was almost a tradition for them already to go on a short trip to the mountains in the second week of December.

They had booked their usual accommodation consisting of one double room and one triple room with single beds, which were connected by a living room where they could hang out together.

The men quickly brought their entire luggage into their rooms before they hurried downstairs to borrow some skiing equipment from the hotel’s own store and headed out into the cold. Just as they stood in front of the hotel with their skis and ski sticks, it started snowing slightly. With happy faces, they walked over to the lift that was nearby, meanwhile fooling around in the powder snow.

However, as they finally sat down in the chairlift and were on their way up the mountain, they got more and more excited, barely awaiting until they could finally ski down the slopes. It took them almost half an hour until they arrived up on the top. The four of them then put on their bonnets, Theo would’ve preferred to wear a helmet but that wasn’t cool, and ski goggles before they slid down the mountain, laughing and screaming excitedly.

They spent the whole day on the slopes and of course quite some time in one of the typical huts to get some delicious food and have their first drinks. It was already in the evening when they came back to the hotel and stored their stuff in the ski depot. Afterwards they quickly took a shower and got ready for dinner, after all they needed a base for all the alcohol they were planning to consume later.

+++

Adam had had a perfect first day of his vacation. He had walked for hours through the white paradise, watching children have fun on the ice rink and drank some mulled wine on his way. He wasn’t really the skiing kind of guy as his skills in terms of that were rather meagre, to say. Nonetheless, there were plenty of other options for him to spend his days with and he wanted to explore them all.

However, when it started to get dark outside, he made his way back to the hotel. As he was back in his room again and checked the time, he was pleased to see that it was almost 7 pm, which meant his grumbling stomach would soon get some delicate food.

Of course, he had eaten more than he had actually wanted, but what is one supposed to do when there are just too many appealing choices? After all, he was on holiday and therefore allowed to gain some weight.

Adam didn’t feel like doing anything more on his first day. Thus, he went back into his room, took a shower and brushed his teeth before he got ready for bed.

He comfortably lay down in his huge and cozy heaven of a bed, turned off the light and switched the little bed side lamp on before he got his book out from the drawer of the small cupboard and started reading. Adam always enjoyed a litte read before bedtime and so he turned page by page until he dozed off with the open book resting on his chest.

+++

It must’ve been in the middle of the night when Adam was suddenly woken by some noises outside his window. Not thinking any of it at first and as he was in fact really tired, he chose to ignore it. When there were suddenly clearly some knocks heard, he opened his eyes in a flash and sat up. Luckily, the little lamp from his bedside table was still illuminating his room but well, maybe without the lamp there wouldn’t be anyone or anything outside. Fucking damn it.

Anyway, Adam glanced into the direction of where the sound had come from but of course, he couldn’t see anything as he had closed the curtains. He wanted to ignore it because who the fuck knocks onto a stranger’s window in the middle of the night except maybe some killer in a horror movie? As the knocking just wouldn’t stop but instead got more and more quiet, he eventually put the book aside, got up and walked to his balcony door.

He grabbed one of the curtains and pulled it back carefully, just a smidge, so he could glance outside. At first, he didn’t see anything but then he recognized the shape of a person, a man to be more specific. He was freezing and shaking, which was no wonder given the fact that the poor guy was just wearing a pair of boxers. What the hell was he doing out there? Without thinking too much about it, Adam quickly pulled the curtain back completely and opened the door, letting the freezing stranger into his hotel room before he closed both right after him again.

“What the hell were you doing out there?”, he quietly threw at the man, to not wake anyone up.

The man wanted to answer but the constant clattering of his teeth kept him from it.

“Shit, I’ll get you something to warm you.”, Adam said and walked over to his closet to get the blanket he had seen in there earlier.

He grabbed the fluffy piece of fabric, went over to the stranger, who was still shaking like mad and wrapped it around his thin frame. Doing so, he came in contact with the other’s skin and quickly pulled his hand away as the poor dude was ice cold. God damn, how long had he been out there? Where did he come from? As the stranger was apparently not able to answer any of his questions just now though, he had to wait until all of this could be revealed. First of all, he had to take care of the man and get him warm

“Oh god, you’re ice cold!”, Adam stated and started rubbing the man’s back.

“Shit”, he muttered, as his effort didn’t seem to help as the other was still shivering all over.

“Come on, get into my bed”, he suggested and tried to guide the other to said furniture but to his surprise, the man apparently didn’t agree with that.

It almost seemed as if he’d resist his offer to help. Thus, he looked at him confusedly. The man’s blue lips were trying to form words but nothing came out of them before he just slightly started to shake his head, barely visible as the whole man was shaking.

“Come on now mate, don’t be stupid. Get into the damn bed.”, Adam slightly grumbled, not understanding why the other would refuse his help.

Eventually he just pushed him into the bed and covered him with the duvet. Of course, the man welcomed in the cosiness of his bed without further ado and snuggled into the duvet. Adam was hoping that this would finally bring some warmth to his new acquaintance but the minutes passed and he was still freezing. As his warm bed also didn’t seem to be much help at getting the man warm, he started to get frustrated when suddenly an idea popped up in his head.

Therefore, he took off the t-shirt he was wearing and got into the bed as well. He lifted the duvet under which the stranger was still shaking badly and holding on tightly to the extra one, in which Adam had wrapped him up before.

“Open up”, he said gently and nodded towards the blanket.

He saw the other look at him horrified, probably not understanding why he should give away the only source of warmth he still had.

“Trust me, I’ll get you warm but please open the blanket.”, he said firmly.

The man eventually did as told because to be honest, what did he have to lose? Adam sent him a small smile before he moved close to him, until their bodies were touching and wrapped himself in the blanket as well before he put the duvet on top of both of them.

“Oh bloody fucking shit”, Adam groaned as the ice cold body of the stranger was partly touching his’.

His first instinct was to quickly get away again but he couldn’t. If that was already cold for him, he really didn’t want to know how this poor guy was doing.

However, he wrapped his arms around the cold naked frame of the guy and felt him stiffen, his arms held tightly in front of his chest, keeping him from getting too close.

“Come on, don’t be an idiot. I’m just trying to get you warm.”, he muttered, sensing the other’s ‘no homo’ vibe and suddenly his resisting from before made sense to him as well.

“Or would you rather keep freezing?”, he then asked a tad annoyed by the man’s behaviour.

Hearing that, the stranger did in fact lower his arms and let himself be hugged close to Adam. At the touch of Adam’s hot body, the man let out a sigh and greedily placed his cold hands onto the other’s back, getting them closer. He then also entwined their legs, trying to get as much warmth from him as possible.

“T-t-thank y-you.”, he then heard quietly mumbled into his ear, ice cold lips gracing his skin.

“It’s alright.”, Adam replied with a small smile. 

The stranger then pulled him even closer and pressed his face onto his warm chest, resulting in Adam gasping quietly at the coldness.

“Sorry.”, the man mumbled against his skin.

Adam procceeded to rub his hands up and down the freezing man’s back, hearing him sigh at times. They just lay there cuddled together for a while, neither of them saying anything.

“I’m Theo, by the way.”, the stranger suddenly said after his shivering finally seemed to calm down.

“Nice to meet you Theo, I’m Adam.”, he gave back grinning.

“Are you feeling better?”, Adam asked, sensing he could try and start a conversation now. After all, there were still quite a few questions that he had.

“A bit, yeah. Thanks to you.”, the other gave back quietly, almost seeming a bit shy.

“So, why the hell were you out there at this time and on top of that in just a pair of boxers?”

“I uhm...”, Theo started and sighed. “My friends and me were having a party and I went on the balcony for a quick cig but when I wanted to go back in, the door was locked and inside it was so loud they didn’t hear or notice me. So I wanted to climb down the balcony and slipped but luckily there was a bunch of snow below to cushion the fall. Then I tried to go to the reception but there was no one there either and the doors were locked so I rounded the building in the hope of finding someone to let me in. I was so happy when I saw the light in your room because you were my only chance, Adam. Thank you.”, he then explained and gave him a firm squeeze. 

“Oh my god, you fell down the balcony? Are you hurt?”, Adam asked worriedly and tried to back away a bit so he could check the man for injuries.

Theo didn’t let him though as he pulled him close again right away and held on to him tightly.

“No, no. I’m good. I’m just cold.”, he stated.

“You sure?”, Adam asked.

“Yeah.”, Theo gave back with a little smile and rested his head against the other’s chest, closing his eyes.

“So, you’re staying in the hotel as well?”, Adam then asked.

“Yeah, me and my mates are on a men’s weekend.”, the other explained and opened his eyes again.

 _“Oh, of course, a_ men’s _weekend.”,_ Adam thought to himself and mentally rolled his eyes back.

“Do you think they’ll notice your disappearance?”

“I don’t think so to be honest. If anything, they’ll probably think I got myself some company for the night.”, Theo uttered.

“Luckily you _do_ have some company.”, Adam chuckled.

“Yeah”, the other laughed nervously. “But I rather meant some female co-“

“I know”, Adam interrupted him, sounding more annoyed than he had intended on. “But for now you have to settle with me.”

Figuring the other was now warmed up and as he apparently couldn’t think of anything other than his straightness, Adam pulled his hands away from the man’s body and dissolved their legs. They were still lying very close but not all wrapped up in each other anymore.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m glad you’re here with me.”, Theo mumbled, biting his lower lip.

“It’s alright. We should probably try to get some sleep now.”, Adam suggested and turned onto his back.

“Yeah... Good night.”

“Good night.”

After a while of silence between them, Theo figured the other had probably fallen asleep. Thus, he cautiously lifted his head and looked at the peaceful face of his lifesaver. If it wasn’t for him, he’d have probably frozen to death out there. He scanned the man’s features and had to admit that he was quite attractive, actually. Well, if one was into guys, of course. Which he obviously wasn’t.

Suddenly Adam blinked his eyes open though and looked back at him.

“What?”, he asked sleepily.

“Nothing”, Theo quickly mumbled and lay his head down again.

A moment later, when he presumed that Adam had closed his eyes again, he lifted his head and took another glance at him. It wasn’t too long until there were two blue eyes looking at him once again though, catching him staring.

“Alright, what is it?”

“Nothing”, the man tried again. “I’m just... looking at you.”, he added.

“Are you just gonna creepily watch me sleep now or what?”, Adam asked, resulting in a slight blush creeping up the other’s cheeks.

Even if he didn’t let it show, he had to admit that he did feel uncomfortable with Theo looking at him like that when he was asleep. After all, he didn’t even really know the man. He just met him like an hour ago in pretty weird circumstances. The man could be a killer for all he knew. Thinking about that, it kind of scared him how carelessly he had handled this situation. What was he thinking letting a total stranger into his room, sleeping in the same bed with him? How easy could he even make it for the other to kill him?

“No. I’m sorry.”, Theo mumbled quietly and thus tore him out of his thoughts.

Adam blinked his eyes for a second, before he focused his gaze onto the face in front of him. Alright, he had to admit that this guy didn’t really look like a killer but still, there was this uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Eventually Theo lay down again and shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position, which involved more and more body contact with his host.

“Are you still cold?”, Adam therefore asked.

“Yeah”, the other replied before he ultimately just rolled on top of Adam, sighing contently and enjoying the other’s warm skin against his own still slightly chill one.

“Hmm you’re so warm.”, the man mumbled and lay down his head on the other’s chest, closing his eyes and sighing contently, meanwhile his hands made their way to the other’s warm shoulders.

Adam was gobsmacked for a moment, as he hadn’t expected this turn of events at all. Not too long ago this guy didn’t even want to get into his bed and now this?

Anyway, Theo then stretched his head and nuzzled his cold nose in the warmth of Adam’s neck, his cold lips sending shivers down the man’s back but he quickly shook himself out of it, a chuckle leaving his lips.  

“Yeah?”, he asked. “You comfy there?”

“Very”, Theo mumbled against his skin and exhaled deeply.

A moment later, Theo suddenly started moving his lips against Adam’s neck, presumably to warm them up. It almost felt like soft kisses though and Adam clenched his teeth, trying not to make any inappropriate sounds, which wasn’t too easy with the other man accidentally caressing his sweet spot. Apparently, the unknowing seducer seemed to notice Adam’s tension and thus lifted his head.

“Something wrong? Am I being too brashy?”, he asked.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so warm.”, he uttered and seemed to blush slightly, about to get off him again.

“No, uh- It’s not that. It’s just uhm...”, Adam stuttered, not sure how to explain his problem to the other.

“What?”, Theo asked, now seeming confused by the man’s behaviour and hovered over him.

“It seems like you’ve found my sweet spot.”, he admitted, slightly embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence after his confession.

“Yeah?”, Theo suddenly giggled and settled on top of him again. “Does it work with guys as well?”

Now Adam’s cheeks turned rosy and he avoided looking even close to the other before he mumbled, “Especially with guys...”

Theo’s eyebrow shot up at that and Adam wasn’t sure what to think of it.

“Even with me?”, he now asked with a strange tone of voice, seeming really curious about the answer.

“Apparently, yes...”, he admitted and glanced up at the other.

For a split second, Adam thought that he had seen something like excitement in Theo’s eyes but all of his thoughts were vanished when the man suddenly lowered his head again.

“Is it here?”, Theo then asked and placed his by now warm lips against his neck once again.

“N-no uh-”, Adam tried to say but interrupted himself with an almost moan as the teasing lips wandered to that exact spot.

Of course, Theo had noticed that as well and now actually started placing feather light kisses to his neck.

“Oh god”, Adam mumbled and started squirming beneath his teaser, his eyes fell shut and hands clawed into the mattress below. If Theo didn’t stop with this sweet torture right now, things would get really embarrassing for him.

“Theo”, he tried to say but it rather came out as a moan, making said one lift his head and look at him with dilated pupils.

Adam could only stare back at him with his mouth slightly agape. What the hell was happening?

A moment later, Theo’s mouth hungrily crushed onto his, making him moan in surprise, which only seemed to spur the man on. At first, Adam hesitated and responded rather passively as he didn’t know what had caused this sudden change of behaviour of his visitor and more or less expected him to pull away any second. Therefore, he just let his visitor do as he pleased, his tongue exploring his mouth, teeth nibbling on his lip, sucking on his tongue. It seemed Theo knew exactly what he wanted and he didn’t complain as he enjoyed it very much actually.

Eventually, Adam wrapped his arms around the man’s thin frame and responded to the tempting kiss. Theo brought up his hands and cupped his face as he passionately moved his lips against the other man’s. When Theo shifted back a bit, taking the duvets with him, he suddenly tore away from Adam completely and stared at him with wide eyes.

Adam’s head turned deep red when he realised why the man had suddenly stopped kissing him and was now reacting like that. Theo had probably noticed the bulge in his boxers. As said man then shifted back some more and glanced down at his lower region, his assumption was proven right.

By now the duvets were lying somewhere behind Theo, apparently he didn’t need them anymore.

“Listen, Theo I-“, Adam started and moved his hands downwards to cover himself, but was stopped by the other getting a hold of his hands and keeping them from going lower.

“Don’t. I can take care of it.”, the man stated hoarsely, his gaze fixated on the man’s hard on, only meagrely covered by the thin fabric.

“You don’t have to.”, Adam hesitated, recalling scenes from earlier.

At that Theo looked up at him shortly, licked his lips before he moved lower and straddled the man’s legs. He grabbed Adam’s boxers and swiftly pushed them down to his knees, freeing his member. Theo just looked at the erection in front of him for another moment before he lowered his head and took him into his mouth as far as he could.

Adam threw his head back at that, lustful moans leaving his lips and echoing through the room. As the other started to move his head up and down, some more lewd noises made their way out of his lips. His hand moved to the back of Theo’s head, softly running through his hair. Eventually Theo concentrated onto his tip and swirled his tongue around it, dipping it into his slit while his hand took care of the rest.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck, Theo- I’m close.”, Adam moaned, feeling the familiar heat build up in his lower region.

Hearing that, the other just kept sucking harder and eventually Adam’s hips stuttered up and he came in the man’s mouth. Theo swallowed him whole, even though his face shortly scrunched up, presumably due to the unusual taste. Theo looked up at him for a moment with an unreadable expression, before he broke their eye contact again. He then wiped his lips to get rid of some cum and hastily pulled Adam’s boxers up before he lay down next to the man, facing the wall and not sparing him another glance.

“Good night”, he uttered, his voice slightly trembling.

Adam just lay there confusedly for another moment, not really knowing what the hell had just happened.

“’Night”, he eventually replied and pulled the duvet up to cover both of them with it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Adam woke up in the morning, there was no sight of his late night visitor. He almost thought that it had been a really crazy and vivid dream but he couldn’t make up something like that, could he? After all, everything had felt so real. Of course, he had to admit that it sounded kind of crazy and surreal. A hot guy in boxers just so happens to knock onto _his_ window of all others. Adam shook his head at the thought but had to smile. It would've been too good to be true to come across the man of his dreams in such circumstances. 

Anyway, he shortly stretched before he got up, took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before he put on some clothes and styled his hair, getting ready for breakfast.

When he entered the breakfast room, his gaze immediately fell onto the man he had let into his room the night before. So it had been real indeed and not a dream?! Good god.  

“Theo!”, Adam thus exclaimed happily and waved at him before he hurried over.

“Here you are.”, he stated as he arrived at the man’s table and took a seat next to him. "I already thought I had just dreamt everything.", he chuckled. 

Apparently the other wasn’t that keen on seeing him though, judging by his shocked expression and following reaction.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”, Theo hissed at him.

“What?”, Adam uttered, totally confused.

“Get away from me! My mates will be here any second, they can never know what happened!”, he went on and glanced around like a scared animal.

“But yesterday- I mean, I thought-“, Adam tried, only to be interrupted.

“Nothing happened, Adam.”, Theo stated with an ice cold look in his eyes.

“But-”

“It was nothing.”, the man repeated sternly.

“Nothing?!”, the other uttered, not believing this. This was clearly not the man from yesterday even though he looked like him.

Theo shortly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“It was obvious that you enjoyed it and I didn’t want to unsettle you or anything to get thrown out because I had nowhere else to go, so-”

“So you just kept on going so I let you stay?”, Adam asked, not believing this.

“See it as a favour. You did me one and I returned it. We’re even now.”, the other replied dryly.

Hearing those words felt like a sting straight into his heart. Maybe he hadn’t let a killer into his room but this was worse to be honest.

“A favour?”, Adam asked disbelievingly, his sight getting cloudy. “So that’s what it was for you?”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not gay, Adam.”, Theo hissed quietly.

“No? Did you figure that out while sucking me off or what? Was I just some experiment to satisfy your curiosity?”, Adam spat back. “You were the one who started it! I wouldn’t have done any-“, he added, blinking heavily to keep the tears from falling down.

“Shut up”, the younger one interrupted him sternly, making the other flinch at the harshness in his tone.

“Please, just... go and never talk to me again.”, Theo almost pleaded.

Adam just sat there, feeling numb. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Of course, he had to come across this homophobic piece of shit and on top of that, save his life.

“Go!”, Theo groaned at him, as he was still sitting at his table.

“I wish I hadn’t let you in.”, Adam brought out just above a whisper before he got up and stormed out of the breakfast room, tears streaming down his face.

+++

Luckily, none of the other guests had seemed to notice the scene and, thus Theo let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was his mates finding out about what had happened yesterday. He had to admit that he had maybe been a bit harsh with Adam. He didn’t deserve that. But how else could he make clear that what had happened yesterday had been a mistake?

Yes, he had been curious for fuck’s sake and Adam was sweet and lovely and into guys and somehow had gotten turned on by his actions. He had to admit that after Adam had told him about his sweet spot on his neck, he had been keen on getting a reaction from him, which is why he had started kissing him there in the first place. When he had then heard him moan his name, he couldn’t deny that it had been pretty hot actually and the look those damn blue eyes had sent him. God damn it, how was he supposed to resist kissing him?

Of course he couldn’t. And Adam had kissed him back so wonderfully. And then, when he had backed away shortly to get into a more comfortable position he had felt the bulge in the other’s boxers. The bulge _he_ had been responsible for. He had let his body act before his brain could kick in and had wrapped his lips around it, which had made those beautiful sounds come from Adam’s lips. As he had then suddenly tasted the other’s cum, he had quickly swallowed it although it had been rather disgusting.

Then he had noticed that his own boxers had gotten uncomfortably tight too and had wondered if Adam had maybe wanted to suck him off as well? At that thought, he had glanced up at the man and seen the blissful expression on his face before said one had returned his gaze with lust in his eyes. It had then seemed as if his brain had suddenly kicked in again though, reminding him of what the fuck he had just done and of what was about to take place. No, he couldn’t have let that happen. Hell, he had been way too gay already for a straight dude so it had only been fair that he had to suffer instead of experiencing a mind blowing orgasm. Wait, no. It wouldn’t have been mind blowing. Hell, where did those thoughts suddenly come from?! He was into girls and girls only. What had happened with this Adam guy had admittedly been more pleasurable than it should have been but that didn’t change the fact that it would never happen again. After all it wouldn't, right? Men weren’t his cup of tea. But then why was his mind constantly occupied with this guy? Bloody hell.

Anyway, luckily Theo’s mates eventually showed up for breakfast and thus, the man was torn out of his not so innocent and sure as hell not so straight thoughts.

+++

Adam threw the door shut before he stormed to his bed, lay down on it and pressed his head into his pillow to mute his silly sobs. He couldn’t believe the conversation he had just had with Theo. How could he be so stupid? Theo was just a bloody homophobe and nothing else. Who knew what had gotten into him the night before? Maybe it really was just his fear of getting abandoned into the cold again or his sick idea of “favour for favour”. Whatever it had been, he hated himself for falling for that man. He sure as hell had been a good actor though, because Adam had really had the feeling that he had enjoyed it.

Recalling the recent events, he couldn’t believe that the Theo he had let into his room yesterday really was the same man he had met this morning. Maybe he was just scared that his presumably homophobic friends would find out that he had had something with a guy and maybe Theo wasn’t like them. Maybe he just wanted to fit in and had thus denied his sexuality for so long, until yesterday, until he had actually been with a gay man.

However, no matter how hard he tried, Theo didn’t seem to get out of his head. He was constantly reminded of him and the way he had kissed him so passionately. But maybe it had really been just damn good acting. Fucking damn it.

He knew that it was probably a really dumb idea, but he couldn’t help himself. He just had to try and find out if it had been real or not. His head told him not to be stupid and forget about that guy but his heart didn’t want to hear any of it.

+++

“Hey Theo, someone left a letter for you at the reception.”, Ryan said, waving an envelope with said man’s name written on it around.

Hearing that, Theo froze immediately. Oh no, oh no. Oh no, no, no. Adam didn’t. Please, please don’t let this be true. Hadn’t he made clear that he didn’t want to have anything to do with him? 

“Oh really? Let me see!”, George exclaimed curiously and was about to take the letter into his hand.  

“Give it to me you bastards!”, Theo grumbled, quickly got up and snatched the letter from his friend’s hand before he sat down and opened the envelope. As he took the folded piece of paper out of the envelope, he noticed some scribbled digits written on it, presumably a telephone number. Anyway, he took a deep breath before he unfolded the paper and started reading with a thumping heartbeat.

_Dear Theo,_

_I know you told me to go away but my mind keeps coming back to you. To the night we spent together. There was definitely something special between us, I could feel that and I think you did too. If what you said to me the morning after was true, I’m sorry for bothering you. But if that version of you was a mere overreaction because of confusion and the other you was the real you, reply to this-_

Just as he had almost finished reading, someone from behind him snatched the paper from his fingers, making the smile that had formed on his lips while reading disappear in a flash.

“Hey!”, he protested immediately. “That’s mine, give it back!”

When he got up from the couch to face the rubberneck, it was already too late. Ryan’s eyes were already curiously roaming over the piece of paper.

Theo could just watch the scene with absolute horror written all over his face, not able to move. Great, now the thing he had feared the most actually became reality. He could never face his friends again.

“Seems like our friend here has made a new acquaintance and didn’t tell us a word about it!”, Ryan laughed and handed the letter on to Thomas, who curiously read it as well, Eric and George coming up behind him and catching a glimpse of the letter too.

“Aw, a handwritten letter. Isn’t that romantic.”, Eric sighed exaggeratedly.

“No wonder you were nowhere to find.”, George smirked.

Meanwhile Theo’s cheeks started burning, his head hanging low. 

“Who’s A?”, Thomas eventually asked and Theo’s head snapped up immediately.

A? Dear god, he could’ve snogged the man for just signing with his first letter instead of his whole name. To be fair, he already did snog him and it had been wonderful. Wait, no, wrong trail of thoughts!

“That’s none of your business!”, Theo replied and grabbed the letter from Thomas’ hands.

“Oh, come on! Maybe she’s here with some cute friends of her’s with which she could set us up with!”, George threw in.

Theo couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face. Of course, they thought A was a girl. Thank god.

+++

It was already in the evening when Adam came back into his hotel room. He had asked the receptionist if there maybe was some mail for him but of course, there wasn’t. The man was probably already on the way home again anyway. He had to admit, that he had hoped to get a reply to his message but apparently, the asshole he had met the morning after had been the real Theo indeed.

Adam sighed heavily. He still had more than a week of holiday ahead of him but right now, he didn’t feel like it at all. The man stripped down to his boxers and heedlessly threw his clothes onto the floor while doing so before he crawled under his covers. He sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling above. With the last bit of strength he could bring up, he leaned over and switched the lights off. 

Just as Adam had finally fallen asleep, he was woken by the vibrating sound of his phone. Wondering who it might be, he grabbed the device and unlocked it. He had a message from an unknown number. Wait. Could it be that- Did Theo write him? He quickly sat up in excitement and opened the message.

_From Unknown, 0:23 am  
Hey Babe. I miss you. I can’t stop thinking about you. Come to my room? Number 217. I’m waiting for you. Theo_

As he read those words, he couldn’t get the happy smile off his face. So Theo wasn’t the asshole he had thought that he was. He quickly typed a reply and was up in a flash, getting dressed.

+++

Adam knocked onto the door and felt himself shaking. He was nervous but mostly he was eager to see Theo again, despite what the other had said to him the in the morning.

Suddenly the door was opened and there were some men staring at him dumbfound. Judging by their alcoholic odour they were dead drunk, but he didn’t know either of them. What was going on? Had he knocked onto the wrong door? He took a step back to check the tag beside the door. No, this was room number 217.

“Who are you?”, he therefore asked confused.

Suddenly the men burst out laughing and Adam was now really irritated.

“Oh my god, A is a _man_???!!!”, one of them squealed and then it dawned upon him.

It hadn’t been Theo, who had sent him this message. Of course not, the man didn’t want to have anything to do with him. It had been these guys, which he assumed to be the other’s friends and suddenly he understood the man’s reaction at breakfast. What he didn’t understand though, is how he could be friends with people like that.

However, Adam just stood there paralyzed, his face getting pale. He had never felt so humiliated in his life.

Apparently, the loud noises had woken up Theo though, as his voice was suddenly heard in the back.

“What the hell is going on here?”, he asked and when his eyes fell onto Adam, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Adam would never forget the look of absolute terror on the other’s face.

“Hey Theo, come and say hi to your secret lover.”, the tallest of them cackled and the others joined in.

“I didn’t know you were suddenly into dick.”, one laughed.

“Maybe he was so drunk, he didn’t even notice that.”, another screeched.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Who even is this guy? I’ve never seen him before!”, Theo spat at them and made a deprecative gesture towards said man.

“No? I’m pretty sure he knows you though.”, his friend giggled. “I mean, this is _your_ number, right?”, he asked and held Theo’s letter with some scribbled digits on the back out to Adam.

The man just lowered his gaze at that. He seemed pretty devastated, which was no wonder in his current situation.

Theo’s eyes widened. Those bloody bastards must’ve stolen the letter from him while he had been sleeping and sent a message to his presumable shag. He knew that his friends were damn nosy but they always had the most stupid ideas when they were drunk. Fuck. How was he supposed to get out of this situation? He was bloody busted.

“Imagine the stupid look on our faces when we were expecting a hot chick and then opened the door to this!”, one of them chuckled and pointed at the degraded man.

A rather quiet guy, who stood a bit on the side was absolutely not pleased with how his wasted friends treated the poor dude.

“Alright, alright you had your fun.”, he eventually interrupted the scene. “Let’s leave it be.”

“Leave it be? Absolutely not! Theo, you either admit that you have a gay thing going on with this fag and get the hell out of here or you knock him out to teach him a lesson!”

Hearing that, Theo stared at Adam in shock and saw a similar expression on the other’s face.

“Thomas please, you can’t be serious!”, another suddenly threw in.

“What?!”, Theo squealed.

“You heard me.”

“I don’t have anything going on with him but I sure as hell won’t hit him!”, Theo stated.

“You have nothing going on with him? Then why would he write you stuff like _My mind keeps coming back to you. To the night we spent together. There was definitely something special between us_?”, Thomas cited the letter.

“I uh- I-“, the man started but was interrupted.

“I’m sorry, there must’ve occured a mistake.”, Adam suddenly interfered. “The guy at the reception has apparently put the envelope into the wrong mail box. After all, I didn’t know his surname and could only describe him by his look.”

Theo’s heart almost broke when he looked at the man. Adam had thought that he had sent him a message and came to see him right away, despite how he had treated him. And now he even lied for him! Were there maybe even feelings involved from his side? He wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him that he was sorry but he didn’t dare to out himself in front of his friends, especially because of Thomas’ reaction.

“Yeah, right and it just so happens that this guy you are looking for is also called Theo and looks like ours?”

“Yeah... Funny, isn’t it?”, Adam uttered and let out a fake chuckle. “Anyway, I’ll better get going. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. Have a good night.”

As Adam was about to walk away, Thomas suddenly grabbed his arm and held him back with a mad look on his face.

“You’re not going anywhere! We’re not done with you yet!”, he shouted and Theo could clearly see the fear in Adam’s eyes.

As Thomas had already lifted his fist for a punch, two guys suddenly tore him away from Adam, who got pushed onto the floor in the uproar, and dragged the agitator into their room.

“Thomas for fuck’s sake! What the bloody fuck has gotten into you?”, one of them asked bewildered.

“Hell, how much did he have?”

Theo could just watch the scene in horror, not able to do anything.

Meanwhile another man helped Adam up.

“Shit, are you okay?”, he asked as he saw his tear streamed face but Adam just swatted the man’s hands away and ran.

“Adam! Adam wait!”, Theo shouted after him but the other just kept running away from him.

When Adam disappeared around the corner, Theo felt anger build up inside of him. He turned around and walked into their living room, where the guys had gathered around Thomas.

“You”, he growled in a low voice and walked over to the man.

“You bloody asshole!”, Theo shouted and grabbed Thomas by his collar before he roughly slammed him against the wall.

“Have you lost your god damn mind? Hell, what is wrong with you!”, he spat at the man.

“It’s enough, Theo. Stop it!”, George uttered and tore the man back, away from their friend, before he could attack him again. “He’s bloody pissed. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“Doesn’t know what he’s doing?! That is no damn excuse for his behaviour!”, the man shouted and stormed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m... sorry?


	3. Chapter 3

Theo had no idea how he should explain going after Adam. He’d probably finally have to tell them the truth, unless they hadn’t figured it out themselves by now. The situation would’ve never gotten so out of hand if he hadn’t been such a coward anyway.  Hell, what if he had been with a man? It was none of their fucking business. If they really cared for him, they wouldn’t give a damn if he was into women or men, or both. Wait. What did that mean now? Did he have feelings for the man? He had to admit that he had more or less avoided that thought until now but it didn’t matter anymore anyway.  

Adam was a great, lovely, and attractive guy and he had ruined everything. He most likely would never want to see him again after all that he had done. Theo would understand that of course, but he didn’t want to give up that easily. He had to try and talk to him and explain everything to him. Explain why he had acted like a total moron. And most importantly, he had to apologize.

Luckily, he remembered from which door he had come out the other day and soon found the right one. He took a deep breath and quickly knocked, before he could chicken out. It wasn’t too long until the door was opened.

“Can I come in?”, he asked quietly, gaze fixated on the floor.

Adam stepped aside and let him pass, not saying a word though.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“, Theo started but stopped dead in his sentence when his gaze fell onto a familiar face.

Eric was sitting on the man’s bed.

“What the hell are you doing here?”, he asked hysterically, his cheeks reddening, all brave thoughts from seconds ago long forgotten.

“Well, someone had to go after him and you didn’t seem to do it.”

“So, can you finally spill the beans?”, Eric asked in a serious tone and stood up. “You do know Adam, don’t you?”

Theo’s look switched between his friend and Adam until he let his head hang low, letting out a deep sigh.

“Yes”, he mumbled.

“Without him I’d probably be dead.”

“What?”, Eric asked irritated.

Theo took a deep breath before he glanced up at him.

“Remember that party the other day? One of you idiots locked me out on the balcony. I almost froze to death but then Adam let me into his room and... let me stay to warm me up.”, he said quietly.

“I didn’t even deserve it taking into account how I treated him afterwards.”

“But- I don’t understand. If you just stayed in his room to get warm, why are you acting so weird about it? What else happened between you two? What did you do to get warm?”, Eric asked with a smirk, knowing that there was more to the story.

“That’s... none of your god damn business!”, Theo quickly uttered with a deep red head and glanced at Adam, who still hadn’t said a word. He looked like shit.

He had to talk to him. Alone. Without his nosy friend being present.

Theo took a deep breath.

“Would you leave us alone?”

“Alright. But Theo?”

“Hm?”, he asked a tad uneasily and glimpsed at his mate.

“I’m sorry for what happened up there. You know how stupid and childish they can be when they had too much but they didn’t mean to be hurtful and you know it. In terms of Thomas, I have no idea why he acted like that. Trust me, I’ll have a word with him.”, his mate said.

He shortly nodded and Eric patted his back before he left the room.

Theo then slowly walked over to the other man until he eventually stopped in front of him.

“Adam, I... I don’t know what to say except that I’m eternally sorry, for everything.”, he started.

“No, it’s my fault. I should’ve known that you couldn’t have sent the message. After all, you had made clear that you didn’t want to have anything to do with me. I was such a fool.”

“Adam please, all those awful things I said to you weren’t true. I was just shit scared and confused. I mean... I never did anything with a man.”, Theo started. “And- and I wanted to write you, I really did but I didn’t know what and I didn’t want my nosy friends to notice anything and- For fuck’s sake if I hadn’t been such an idiot none of this would’ve happened.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. It was stupid of me to write it in the first place. I don’t know what I was expecting. I mean you obviously aren’t into guys and you told me that as well, unmistakable.”, Adam uttered, staring at the floor.

“But...”, Theo started and bit his lip, “Why did you react to the message and came to my room then?”

“Doesn’t matter.”, the other mumbled, avoiding to give him an honest answer.

“Listen, I’m so sorry! I never meant to hurt you and I sure as hell didn’t want you to come across my drunk asshole friends. I have no idea what had gotten into Thomas. He’s usually totally not like that! Maybe he had something other than just alcohol, I-”

“I think it’d be the best for you to go now.”, the other interrupted his babbling, his voice quivering.

“But- Adam, I-“

“Please, Theo. I need to be alone right now.”

Theo shortly nodded and glanced at the other. He looked awful and he just wanted to comfort him but Adam didn’t want him here, he had to respect that. Therefore, he turned around and left the man’s room. It was his own fault. He had ruined everything.

+++

“Where is he?”, Theo grumbled as he entered their hotel room, his eyes glistening.

He saw the guys sitting on the couches, just Thomas wasn’t here.

“Where is he?”, he asked again, louder this time, his voice almost breaking.

As none of them answered, he figured the man was probably in his bed sleeping off his inebriation and thus headed there.

“Theo, wait!”, Eric said and quickly got up to hold him back by his arm.

“Please, don’t make this worse.”

“Make it worse? Are you kidding?!”, Theo asked disbelievingly.

“Just because of Thomas being a total dick Adam doesn’t want to have anything to do with me!”

“Adam?!”

“Wait a second.”, George interfered. “I thought you didn’t know that man?”

“Yeah, me too. Theo, what’s going on?”, Ryan wondered.

At that, Theo’s cheeks reddened again.

“Well...”

“He does know him.”, Eric stated. “His name is Adam.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said!”, Theo quickly interrupted Ryan. “I was embarrassed... And on top of that you guys treated him like shit and I didn’t want you to treat me the same.”

“I guess we really weren’t too nice to him”, the man admitted. “But to be fair, you repudiated him which probably hurt him as well.”, he added.

Hearing that, Theo felt deeply ashamed. He really shouldn’t have done that. He should have stood up for Adam.

“Alright, so... What is he to you?”, George asked.

“Well he... saved my life.”, Theo mumbled.

The other men looked at him dumbfound at that, not understanding.

“One of us accidentally locked Theo on the balcony yesterday and he found shelter in Adam’s room. I’m not sure what exactly happened there but I assume they got pretty close...”, Eric thus explained.

“What?! Oh my god, Theo!”

“Oh, you bastard! Tried it with a man? How was it?”, George asked, grinning mischievously.

“Nothing happened, George!”, he squealed

“No? It sounded different in the letter he wrote you, _by hand_.”, the man stated.

“Come on mate, you can tell us.”, Ryan said encouragingly.

“I didn’t fuck him!”, Theo groaned, hoping his curious friends would finally shut up.

“So he did it to you?”

“No! Oh god...”, the man grumbled, his cheeks getting hot.

“I mean, I was fucking freezing and... he was so warm and soft and sweet...”, he sighed dreamily at the memory.

“And so you ate him up? Well done, mate.”, George concluded.

“I just kissed him!”, he blurted.

“Are you sure?”, Ryan smirked and wriggled his brows.

“Shut up!”, Theo uttered, his cheeks turning deep red.

“Did you... fall in love with him?”, George asked carefully.

“No!”, Theo shrieked. “I’m not in love with him.”

“No?”

“I- I don’t know...”, he sighed.

“All I know is that I want him in my life but after what happened today, he’ll never want to see me again anyway. I mean I tried to talk to him but he threw me out and I totally understand that after how I treated him. I shouldn’t have been such a coward and stood by him.”

“Well, I mean he let you into his room when he didn’t even know you, so he’d totally let you in if you’d show up in front of his window again.”, George figured.

“So off you go, take off your clothes and go to your Adam.”, he said enthusiastically and made his way to the other, who was totally taken by surprise, got a hold of his sweater and pulled it over his head.

“Come on guys, help me out here.”, the man said and with that Ryan hurried to his side, Eric following with less enthusiasm than his friends. He wasn’t that convinced by the plan but hey, it might as well work so why not give it a chance?

“What the fuck are you doing?”, Theo shrieked and slightly stumbled back as he desperately tried to hold on to his trousers that one of his mates suddenly tried to pull off him.

He hadn’t even noticed anyone opening them in the first place or taking off his shoes. However, in the next moment he was standing in the middle of the room in just his underwear, surrounded by drunk idiots who thought they were playing wing-men.

While Ryan already opened the balcony door, George and Eric grabbed the half-naked man by his arms. Theo would never admit it to them, even though they probably knew it anyway, but he was the leanest of their group and so all the strength he brought up against them was no help and he eventually got shoved onto the balcony. 

“Please don’t do that! I’ll freeze to death out here!”, he begged his friends and tried to flee inside again but a strong hand on his chest pushed him back outside again.

“No you won’t dummy. Go and knock onto Adam’s window again. He’ll surely not let you freeze out there.”, Ryan stated, closed the door and locked it.

“What if he doesn’t give a fuck though?”, Theo asked but they didn’t hear him anymore.

He looked at his friends inside with pleading eyes, his hands coming up against the glass but they just smiled stupidly and signed him to go.

“Please let me in!”, he pled.

Theo wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get warm when he noticed some snowflakes hitting him and melting on his skin. Great, of course it had to snow. It wasn’t as if the cold would’ve been unpleasant enough already.  

Anyway, as he still made no move to climb down the balcony, his mates closed the curtain, probably hoping he’d finally go then before he’d really freeze.

“Bloody fucking shit.”, Theo grumbled to himself. “He’ll never let me in.”

Figuring he might as well give it a try before he froze out here, he eventually climbed over the balcony, which was even harder than the last time as his limbs were already stiff. In the end, he just let himself fall, as his strength gave in and luckily landed on some snow again. Theo quickly got up and shook the ice-cold snow off before he then made his way through the snow to Adam’s balcony. He saw that he was apparently still awake, as the whole room was illuminated. Of course, he couldn’t see anything though because of the closed curtains.

He stepped onto the man’s balcony and just stood in front of the closed door for a while. What were his friends even thinking? Sending him to Adam when he had told them that the man didn’t want to see him? Theo had no idea what to do. He didn’t want to bother Adam but if he wouldn’t give it a try, he’d surely turn to ice out here.

The man let out a deep sigh and crouched down close to the balcony door. At least the snow didn’t hit him here. He spent some more minutes kneeling on the cold floor before he gave in, as he couldn’t feel his limbs anymore and lifted one of his shaking hands to knock onto the glass.

It wasn’t too long until he saw the curtain being pulled back and in the next moment the door was opened and two warm hands helped him up and dragged him inside, closing the door after them.

“What the fuck were you doing out there again?”, Adam angrily threw at him but then quickly took him into his arms to warm him.

“Shit, you feel like a bloody iceberg.”, he stated and started rubbing his hands on the man’s back.  

Theo immediately wrapped his arms around him as well, craving contact, not only because he was frozen but also because he had really missed being close to him. The man felt even warmer than the last time and his skin was slightly damp. Presumably, he had just taken a hot shower.

Theo tried to pull away and explain everything to him but he couldn’t bring out any proper noise except the clattering of his teeth.

“A-d-d-d-”, the man tried but he was shaking so badly.  

“Shut up. You can explain everything when you’re warm again. Now come on, you know how this goes.”, Adam said and guided him to his bed.

“You can already get under the sheets, I’ll just get you the other blanket.”

Theo surely snuggled into the soft duvet right away, glad that Adam seemed to care for him, even though he probably hated him.

A moment later, Adam came back with the already familiar fluffy blanket and quickly lifted the duvet under which the other was lying. Theo let out a quiet groan due to the warmth being taken away from him shortly. However, Adam quickly wrapped the blanket around him before he too got into the bed and shortly lifted said piece of fabric again to snuggle close to him, wrapping them both up in the warm duvet.

Theo was a bit hesitant in terms of touching the other even though he craved contact but he didn’t know if Adam would want that. To his relief the other wrapped his arms around the freezing idiot right away though and held him close. At that, Theo dared to put his hands around him as well and rested his head against the man’s warm chest, just as he had done last time.

“Another party?”, Adam eventually asked quietly as his hands continued to move up and down on the freezing man’s back.

“N-n-no.”

“M-m-m-my fr-friends th-thought it was a g-g-good id-dea-“, Theo stuttered.

“They thought it was a good idea to purposely lock you out into the cold? Was this your punishment because you were with me?”, Adam asked, anger clear in his voice.

“N-no! T-t-they are n-no-not like that. T-they said tha-t-t w-w-way you’d s-s-urely let me i-in. I to-told them it was a s-s-stupid idea but they did-dn’t listen and jus-st shoved me outs-s-side. I didn’t want to b-b-bother y-you but they wouldn’t l-l-let me in.”

“Are you kidding? I mean I am pissed yes, but you didn’t have to go to such extremes to talk to me.”, Adam replied, not believing this.  

“I-I’m s-so sorry Ad-dam. I was-s so s-stupid. I never m-m-meant to h-hurt you. I know w-what I d-d-did was unforgivable but I d-don’t want to lose you.”, Theo said and pulled the other even closer.

“I appreciate your apology and that you’re aware that your behaviour was wrong and hurt me. But I need time to process everything.”

“You know, I r-really like you, Adam. Like... a lot.”, Theo uttered awkwardly, not really knowing how to put his feelings for that man into proper words. “I mean, you d-didn’t even know m-me but still let me into your room, even into your bed and you were so sweet to me even though I acted like an idiot and now I really h-hurt you and yet here I am in your arms again and as if that wasn’t enough already, you’re bloody attractive as well.”

“You think I’m attractive? You mean for a man?”, Adam asked, forcing a chuckle.

Theo winced at that. Of course, Adam didn’t get what he had tried to tell him.

“Well, I’d say you’re pretty hot yourself but I’m afraid your straightness wouldn’t appreciate that coming from me.“

“Maybe I’m not as straight as I thought...”, he mumbled quietly, hiding his face into Adam’s chest.

“I’m sorry, what?”, Adam asked, not trusting his ears. “What made you change your mind?”

The other lifted his head to look at him at that.

“You”, he simply said.

The man was gobsmacked for a moment. He had actually thought that the other had just been drunk and horny and as he had been the only available person, he had to do, despite being a man.

“What? When did you figure that out?”

“I guess I already knew it the night we met...”

Adam stared at him agape.

“And you still treated me like shit afterwards? Denying everything and coming up with this stupid favour for favour bullshit?”

“I’m so sorry! I was scared and confused and-“

“And were just as homophobe as your friends?”, the other finished his sentence.

“They’re not like that! They were pissed drunk and after all they thought they had texted a girl and then-“, Theo tried to defend his friends but got interrupted.

“If you’re warm again, I suggest you go back to your room. You can take the blanket with you if you want.”, Adam said, let go of Theo, shoved the duvet aside and sat up before he left the bed.

“Adam-“

“Please, Theo. I’m not an arse and of course I wouldn’t have let you freeze out there but I’m still disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry.”, he mumbled as he sat up, wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and got out of the bed, trotting towards the door.

He wasn’t warmed up yet, not at all but of course he couldn’t tell that the man. Adam wouldn’t want to cuddle with him anymore. He was lucky for what he got. It was probably the last time that he was so close to the other.

“Oh and Theo?”, Adam asked from behind.

“Hm?”, the man mumbled with a sad look on his face and turned around to face the other.

“Please don’t let yourself get locked out again or you might turn into a popsicle for real.”

Theo shortly nodded before he left the room. He felt like crying.


	4. Chapter 4

When Theo came back to his hotel room, wrapped up in the blanket, his friends were gathered on the couches again, watching some TV.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be doing some hot stuff with your Adam?”, Ryan exclaimed when he noticed the other.

“I told you he doesn’t want to see me...”, Theo grumbled and slouched onto a chair nearby.

“But how did you get in then? And whose blanket is that?”, Eric asked.

“Well, Adam let me in.”

“But you just said-”

“He warmed me up and then told me to leave.”

“That’s a good thing though, right? I mean he could’ve let you freeze as well.”, George stated.

“He’d never do that. He’s way too nice for that.”, Theo mumbled and let out a deep sigh.

“I guess I have to accept that I screwed up.”, he uttered and got up.

“I’m going to bed, ‘night.”, he mumbled and trotted into his bedroom.

“Good night, mate!”, Ryan shouted.

“’Night”, Eric said.

“Head up, Theo!”, George called after him.

“Seems like our friend has fallen hard for this guy.”, he said as Theo had closed the door behind himself.

“We have to fix this before we leave. I can’t stand seeing him so sad.”

“And how do you wanna do this?”

“I’m not sure. First of all I’m gonna talk to Thomas in the morning and find out what had gotten into him. But for now we should probably get some sleep too.”, Eric replied.

And with that the three men went to bed as well.

+++ the next morning +++

When there was a knock heard on his door, Adam already prepared to tell Theo to finally leave him alone. As he opened the door and saw Thomas standing there though, he stiffened immediately, not knowing what to do. As his brain finally seemed to work again and recognized the threat right in front of him, he quickly tried to close the door, but Thomas put his foot into it before he could succeed.

“W-what are you doing here?”, Adam thus asked scared, still trying to shut the door.

“Hey, I just want to talk. Can I come in please?”

Adam just stared at him dumbfound. This was surely a trap. Thomas would beat him unconscious as soon as the door closed behind him.

“I’m sorry, Adam. I promise I won’t do anything. Just please let us talk for a minute, let me explain my behaviour.”, Thomas said.

Wait, what? He came to apologize? Could this be true?

“Uh, ok-kay”, he eventually uttered, opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.

He had to admit that he was curious to find out how the guy justified his actions but he wasn’t so sure if letting him in was a good idea.

When Thomas was in his room and the door fell shut behind him, Adam felt his heart hammer madly in his chest, not knowing what was about to happen. The man was straggling around nervously and Adam really didn’t know what to think about it. Eventually, the other stopped though and turned to face him, his eyes fleetingly finding his’ before he focused his gaze onto the floor, almost seeming embarrassed.

“Listen I... I want to apologize because of yesterday. I never meant to wack out like that. It’s just... I was completely out of it and...”, the man started and paused to take a deep breath. “I mean there was a time when... I... had a crush on Theo. I never told him though because he wasn’t interested in men, or so I thought. The years passed and he was always dating girls. I eventually got over him and stuck with dating girls as well, telling myself it had been just a phase. And then he got this letter from some mysterious shag as we assumed and he refused to tell us anything so we wanted to have a little fun and therefore sent a message to the number. I mean we were drunk and curious and- Anyway. When I opened the door and you were standing there, something went off inside me. I was suddenly so jealous and mad at you, even though I had no idea who you were but Theo somehow seemed to be interested in you, despite you being a man. I mean, I’ve never seen Theo as more than a friend since back then but that night... I snapped. I really don’t know what got into me and the fuck load of alcohol I’ve had was surely just fueling things as well. I’m so sorry that I lashed out at you. I know this is no excuse for how I treated you but maybe, even if it was intolerable, you can kind of understand my behaviour? I mean I have absolutely nothing against you, not at all! I’m also not a homophobe, as you probably thought. And if you and Theo have something going on, I’m happy for you, I really am. Just please promise me to never tell him or anyone about what I just told you. No one except you knows about it and I’d prefer if it stayed like this.”, Thomas finished his confession.

“Oh, wow.”, Adam uttered surprised. “I mean I’d have never expected anything like this. I have in fact thought that you were just a bloody homophobe.”

“I’m so sorry, I really am! I swear I’m not an asshole!”, Thomas pled.

“Now that I heard your story, I can understand your reaction, I mean like in a totally fucked up way and I’m glad you came to apologize. But it still doesn’t make it any less worse. I mean if your friends wouldn’t have held you back you would’ve probably knocked me out.”, Adam said, still feeling a shiver running down his spine thinking back to that night.

“I’m really sorry. If I hadn’t been so drunk I’d have never reacted that way, you have to believe me.”

“I appreciate your apology and I’m glad you came by. It really shows some strength and that you’re sorry for what happened but for now I can’t forgive you yet. I guess it’ll take me a while to figure things out, I hope you understand.”, Adam stated

“Of course. I totally understand that, please take all the time you need! I’d also understand if you’d never forgive me, which I don’t hope but- uh- yeah...”, Thomas uttered awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

“Anyway, uhm... You know, Theo’s pretty devastated and stuff... I mean I don’t know what happened between you but-“

“Oh shit, Theo.”

“What is it?”

“Well he... kind of told me that he has feelings for me but I was sad and angry and I didn’t even realize it until he was gone and I recalled our conversation. I guess I’ve been a bit too harsh with him.”, he sighed.

“You have feelings for him too, don’t you?”, Thomas asked with a soft expression on his face.

“Yes”, Adam admitted.

“Do you think you could forgive him and stop being mad at him?”, the other  asked.

“I’ve never really been mad at him, just disappointed.”

“He seems pretty out of it to be honest. I mean he should pack his suitcase but he refuses to even get out of bed. Would you mind coming upstairs with me and talk to him?”

“Well, I guess I could do that.”, Adam stated and earned himself a smile from Thomas.

“Awesome. You know, you seem like a pretty cool dude. Maybe we could even become friends one day when you have forgiven me?”

“That’d be nice.”, Adam replied with a small smile.

+++

“Hey guys”, Thomas greeted his friends as he entered the room.

The men greeted him as well and smiled until they noticed whom he had brought with him.

“Hey”, Adam uttered quietly and shyly glanced at them as he stepped next to Thomas.

“Hey Adam!”, Eric greeted him happily.

“Adam! Oh shit man, I’m so sorry!”, George exclaimed, got up from his seat, almost stumbling over his own feet, and hurried over to the man to hug him tightly.

“Yeah, uhh... We were idiots. I mean for us it was fun but we didn’t realize that we hurt you with our childish behaviour.”, Ryan uttered and walked towards the man as well.

“Sorry”, he said and patted the man’s back.

Eric joined them as well and smiled at Adam.

“Good to see you again.”, he stated.

Adam felt a bit awkward but he appreciated their apology.

“Alright, alright let the poor dude breathe.”, Thomas said and shooed the men a bit back.

“Where’s Theo?”, he asked.

“Still in his room.”, George mumbled and nodded towards said door.

“Oi Theo!”, Thomas shouted for the man. “Get your tiny ass out here, we need to talk.”

“Fuck off!”, came a muffled reply through the closed door.

“Don’t make me come in there!”, the other threatened playfully.

At that there were some muffled sounds heard and then some angry stomping. Suddenly the door was opened in a flash and Theo stood there in boxers and a t-shirt, his hair tousled.

“I told you to-”, he started angrily but his face fell when his eyes set onto the man next to him. 

“Adam?”, he asked in a soft tone. “Wha-?”

“Hey”, the other said with a small smile.

Theo’s gaze switched between Thomas and his lifesaver, a frown appearing on his forehead. Of course, he had no idea why those two were suddenly standing next to each other so peacefully.

Anyway, Theo took three careful steps towards the man before he eventually just stormed at him and wrapped his arms around him, not realizing or caring that his friends were present too. Due to the unexpected embrace, Adam stumbled back a bit but quickly caught himself and hugged the other back.

“I’m sorry, Adam. I’m so sorry.”, Theo sobbed into the man’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face, while clinging on to him.

“Shhh, it’s alright.”, the other hummed softly and swayed them a bit.

“Awww aren’t they adorable?”, George suddenly asked.

Hearing that, Theo’s body stiffened for a moment and his eyes flashed open. Adam already thought that the other would now let go of him and come up with some stuttered excuse for his behaviour. Instead, the man uttered a “Shut up” and tightened his hold around the other though.

“Oh go get a room already!”, Ryan laughed. “But you better hurry, we have one more hour until we have to check out!”

“Oh shit.”, Theo mumbled and let go of Adam at that, a sad expression on his face.

Of course, he had to leave now that Adam seemed to have forgiven him.  

“I totally forgot about that.”, he uttered and quickly brought his hands up to wipe the tears from his face.

Eric and Thomas exchanged a meaningful look at that.

The latter cleared his throat before he directed his words at the two men.

“Theo, Adam. I know this can never erase what I’ve done, but please take it as an apology.”, he stated and handed Theo an inconspicuous looking envelope.

The man took it with furrowed brows and opened it, his eyes widening.

“Are you serious?”, Theo uttered disbelievingly.

“It’s the least I can do.”, Thomas replied.

“What is it?”, Adam asked confusedly, trying to get a glimpse.

“It’s a voucher for three more nights at the hotel. For two persons.”, Theo exclaimed happily.

Adam looked at the man a bit dumbfound, after all this was not some cheap hotel but rather an epitome of luxury.

“For real?”, Adam asked and thus the other handed him the piece of paper, so he could see for himself.

“Thank you Thomas”, Theo stated happily and moved to hug the man.

Thomas hugged him back tightly and a second later Adam joined them as well, hugging both men.

“Thank you”, he uttered.

“Gosh, look at them!”, Ryan exclaimed and hurried to hug them as well.

Sure enough, Eric and George joined the group hug too with a happy smile on their faces.

+++

“Adam, I’m so sorry.”, Theo mumbled and snuggled close to the man. “I mean I was scared how my friends would react if they found out about you but turned out they’re actually really cool about it and I was the asshole all along.”

“Well, to be honest with you, I had quite some doubts about what you told me the morning after.”, Adam started and earned himself a confused look from the other.

“I mean your words hurt me, yes. But they didn’t fit to your actions from the night before at all. I mean, I’ve never been kissed so rapturously and passionately. Not even from my exes.”, he stated with a smile, recalling the memory. “And then you just went down on me like that! None of it fitted to what you were saying, especially not your lame excuses. I knew you were just trying to fool yourself, which is why I sent you the letter in the first place.”

Theo groaned embarrassed at that and hid his face in his hands.

“I’ve made a total fool out of myself, haven’t I?”, he asked and glanced at the other between his fingers.

“Hey”, Adam said softly and tugged the man’s hands away from his face. “It’s alright. You were confused.”

“But being confused doesn’t justify hurting you.”

“You won’t do it again.”, Adam smiled at him.

“No, no I won’t.”, Theo agreed right away.

“By the way, how did you and Thomas suddenly get along?”, he asked, still a bit irritated about it.

“Well... He came to my room to apologize and kind of explained himself.”

“Explained himself? What could possibly explain such behaviour?”

“I can’t tell you but we’re alright.”, Adam answered.

“What? Why can’t you tell me?”

“Thomas asked me to not tell anyone about it and now stop worrying your pretty head.”, he said and let his fingers run through the other’s hair.

“You know, it’s nice cuddling with you not being an icicle for once.”

“Yeah, it feels quite good not having to freeze my ass off as well.”, Theo laughed.

His expression changed to a serious one in the next moment though. There was still something he needed to know.

“Uhm, Adam?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Adam looked at him shortly until he replied. “Go for it.”

“Why did you react to the message you thought that I sent you if you assumed I wasn’t interested?”

“Well, I uh- I couldn’t stop thinking about you and if there was a chance to see you again, I just had to take it so I didn’t think anything of it that this message didn’t fit to the way we left things at all.”

“God Adam, I’m so sorry. I should’ve just been honest to you instead of trying to fool myself.”, he groaned.

“It’s alright, Theo. I mean, look where it has brought us in the end.”, Adam replied with a smile.

“I don’t even deserve you, you know that?”

“Yes you do.”, the man smiled at him and shortly ruffled his hair.

“I love you, Adam.”, Theo uttered.

“I love you too, Theo”, the other replied right away.

Theo sent him his biggest smile at that and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Adam not missing a beat, wrapped his arms around the man’s middle to pull him close to himself and responded immediately, both sets of eyes falling shut. Soft sighs were leaving Theo’s lips as he got lost in the kiss. Eventually they had to part for a moment to get some air though, which Adam shamelessly used to his advantage. He rolled the other over and straddled him, leaning down to plant a kiss onto his mouth.

“I guess I still owe you something.”, he mumbled against Theo’s lips and felt him shiver.

Adam sent him a smile before he started placing kisses on his neck, moving lower to his chest and stomach until he arrived at the hem of his boxers.

He looked up into Theo’s face at that and saw his reddened cheeks and dilated pupils. However, he then focused onto the bulge in front of him again, licking his lips. Adam let his fingers slip behind the elastic band and dragged the man’s last piece of clothing down his long legs and eventually completely off them. He then moved up to his erected member again, letting his hot breath gush over it.

“Oh god”, Theo sighed.

Adam moved up and kissed him hard on the mouth as he let his hand wander down between them and wrapped it around the man’s erection. Theo moaned loudly at the first contact, his hips arching up.

“Mmmmh oh shit, Adam”, he brabbled as the other started stroking his dick while he was sucking on his neck, surely leaving some marks behind.

As he didn’t want it to be over for the other already though, he eventually took his hand away again, resulting in a groan coming from the man below.

“Needy, are we?”, he smirked.

“Oh shut up!”, Theo grumbled.

Adam had to smile and planted another kiss on the man’s pouty lips before he moved lower to his hard on again. He stuck his tongue out and let it run all the way up the man’s shaft, resulting in a loud moan coming from him, before he took him in all the way. That was when Theo completely lost it and started moaning like a champion. His fingernails clawed into the duvet beneath as he desperately tried to lay still and not thrust up into Adam’s mouth while said one sucked him off with pleasure, his head moving up and down.

“Oh god, Adamm- Shit I-Ih- mmmmmmmhh”, he moaned and his hips shortly stuttered up before two strong hands moved up to gently hold them down.

Figuring the other was close already and keeping one hand on his hip, Adam dragged down his own boxers and wrapped a hand around his own hard on, stroking himself while he kept sucking off Theo. The moans that constantly left the man’s mouth brought him closer and closer to the edge as well. Eventually Theo ejaculated into his mouth and that was the last straw for himself as well, making him jizz all over the place. Adam swallowed him whole before he let himself fall down next to the other.

“Shit Adam, that was... wow.”, Theo mumbled, breathing heavily.

The other chuckled at that and moved to straddle the man once more.

“There’s still some more stuff that I’m dying to do to you.”, he said lasciviously and captured the other’s lips with his'.

“Oh, I’m all up for it.”, Theo mumbled between hot kisses. 

“I’m just afraid your loud organ might wake up the whole hotel, so maybe we’ll go for round two tomorrow?”

Theo had to laugh out loud at that, making Adam cover his mouth with his hand, silencing him and resulting in the man shaking beneath him soundless.

After he seemed to calm down and his shaking had stopped, Adam took his hand away again.

“I’m sorry”, the other chuckled and wiped some tears from his eyes.

“It’s all your fault anyway! You’re just too damn good with your mouth.”

“Oh, that was nothing compared to what I _can_ do but I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Theo sniggered at that when suddenly a yawn interrupted him.

“Tired?”, Adam asked.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, I could use some sleep as well. I’ll just get something to clean up the mess I made.”, he replied and with that jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom.

He came back a minute later with a bunch of toilet paper in his hand to remove his jizz. When that was done, he threw everything into the toilet and flushed it before hurrying back into bed.

Adam crawled under the duvet and snuggled close to the man, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Good night”, he said.

“Good night”, Theo replied.

“I love you”, Adam mumbled.

“’love you too”, the other replied and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before resting his head against his chest.

Both were asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a happy new year! x


End file.
